


A Little Miscommunication

by thewhiteknightcentury



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 17:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewhiteknightcentury/pseuds/thewhiteknightcentury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles gets jealous when Isaac flirts with someone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Miscommunication

**Author's Note:**

> From a prompt off tumblr.

               Two months.

               That was how long Stiles and Isaac had begun their…well, Stiles didn’t know what it was exactly. Friendship with benefits? No, that didn’t really fit. It hadn’t gotten that far.

               Most of the time they were just friends, by association with Scott, playing video games together and hanging out, normal guy stuff. But sometimes, on the rare occasions that Stiles was alone with Isaac, it was more than that.

               The first time, Stiles had come to Scott’s house looking for him, only to find Isaac, who told him Scott wasn’t there. He had decided to wait for him, passing the time by playing video games together. He remembered how close together on the couch they had been sitting, brushing every time they moved their arms, their legs almost touching. When he had looked at Isaac, laughing, to find the other boy looking back at him with a peculiar expression. Then they were kissing. It had only lasted a moment before they heard the door open, Scott coming home, and sprung apart.

               Ever since then, it had just been scattered random occurrences. Isaac showing up outside his window, kissing him breathless, only to leave a few minutes later; Isaac and him hanging out and playing video games like normal one minute, then furiously making out on the couch the next.

               They never talked about it, though; they just acted like it wasn’t a thing whenever it wasn’t actually happening. He didn’t know what to make of it. It confused Stiles, but he liked it, a lot actually—a lot more than he would’ve thought he would. Over the last few months, Stiles had come to really like Isaac.

               Stiles, Scott, and Isaac were out at lunch, Isaac sitting across from Scott and Stiles in a corner booth at a diner near Scott’s house. They were making idle chitchat when the waitress approached, asking what they wanted. Or, more accurately, what Isaac wanted. She only looked at him, a big smile on her face, and said in a diabetes-inducing overly sweet voice, “What can I get for ya, hun?”

               Isaac seemed oblivious, and he merely placed his order, smiling back uncertainly when he noticed finally how she was looking at him. Scott and Stiles looked at each other. Scott seemed amused, but Stiles was gritting his teeth. They both placed their orders as well, and the waitress strutted off, throwing another grin over her shoulder at Isaac, who watched her walk away with an almost appreciating look on his face, looking thoughtful.

               Stiles tried, he _really really_ did, not to think much of it.

               “I’m gonna go to the bathroom,” Scott announced. “I’ll be right back.”

               Isaac and Stiles didn’t speak for a few moments after he left. Finally, Stiles broke the tense (at least on his end) silence. “So,” he started. “That waitress was really flirting with you.” Stiles didn’t really mean to say it, it just slipped out.

               Isaac laughed a little. “Yeah, she was.” He looked over to another table a little ways away that she was delivering food to. Stiles noticed and followed his gaze, his grip tightening a little on the fork he had been twirling in his fingers.

               He looked down at the table, tracing a pattern on the wood with his finger, jaw set. “You flirted back,” he said quietly.

               “Yeah,” Isaac replied. “Why, you jealous?” he teased.

               Stiles didn’t respond, just bit his cheek and kept tracing with his finger.

               This gave Isaac pause. “Wait, were you?”

               Stiles finally looked up at him, meeting his eyes. “A little, yeah,” he decided to reply honestly.

               Isaac lifted an eyebrow. “Sorry, I didn’t even know you knew her. I wasn’t gonna do anything anyway, you can…” he drifted off as Stiles looked up sharply, face incredulous.

               “What?” Stiles asked with a sharp, surprised laugh that came out as more of a cough. “You think I like _her?_ God, you…I don’t like her,” he said, shaking his head and looking back down at the table. “I like _you,_ ” he finished quietly.

 

**Author's Note:**

> as always, my tumblr: seriouslyguysleaveisaacalone.tumblr.com


End file.
